1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies for a printer that has a double-side printing function, more specifically, to one or more technologies for a printer that includes a feeding path configured to guide a manually inserted sheet to a printing unit (hereinafter, referred to as a “manual sheet feeding path”).
2. Related Art
A printer has been known that is configured to perform double-side printing by automatically reversing a sheet using a re-feeding path. In addition, a printer has been known that includes a manual sheet feeding path for guiding, to a printing unit, a sheet that is manually inserted by a user. Further, a printer has been known that includes both the double-side printing function and the manual sheet feeding path.